


White Ribbons

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [72]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Isopod, M/M, Mpreg, bug baby, egg, force ritual, mpreg kylo, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Snoke instructs Kylo Ren to create a being of pure darkness from himself. It doesn't go the way Ren was thinking. Hux gets dragged into it too.





	White Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this fic was started a Really Long Time Ago, and I finally finished it. It was actually the first egg preg for Star Wars I started writing, back when I only liked mpreg Kylo  
> This fic was inspired by this picture: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/138749327175/

**White Ribbons**

It was a backwater planet, almost as small as a moon, in the far outer rim, dark and foggy and covered in old Sith ruins and tombs. It was practically throbbing with the dark side, a soothing comfort as soon as Ren had set foot onto the planet's surface and felt the darkness shoot up into him from seemingly the planet's very core. It had taken time and skill to land without hitting one of the low but widespread trees that sprouted everywhere, covered in strips of cobwebs. They all looked dead, but Snoke had assured him that they were alive. Upon closer inspection Ren found that the tree's trunk resembled mold rather than bark, and that the cobwebs were in fact not cobwebs, but pale white ribbon, grown transparent from time.

Snoke instructed him where to go from within his head, projecting his voice into his thoughts. He followed his master's guidance, leaving behind the five troopers he had brought along in the ship, until it led him into a cave, which revealed to be man-made and very spacious. The dark grey walls were covered in intricate carvings, and a platform jutted out in the center of the area. On the platform, Ren could see arrows all pointed to the center, which had a darkly colored circle. Listening to his master, Ren went and sat in the circle, getting into his meditating position. The darkness hummed around him, remnants of whatever rituals had taken place in, the ritual that Ren would be performing now.

He still wasn't even sure what the ritual was, but he wouldn't dare question his master.

The strongest feelings seemed to come from behind him, as if the cave was projecting memories at him. He wouldn't put it past his master to have brought him to a cave, perhaps an entire planet capable of retaining and showing memories. He eased himself, allowing the emotions of the past to enter his head. Pain, regret, exhaustion seeped into his mind, desperate to be sensed, ancient and longing for attention. He focused on where they came from and turned his head. The feelings were seeping from the back wall. There were carved indents in it, at one end they were just above the ground, and from there they raised higher up as they went along. Other than the indents the wall was harsh and raw, with no intricate markings. Mold seemed to be growing on it, light grey patches just above the indents and then scattered all over.

Ren had a feeling he wouldn't like that wall. Snoke instructed him to focus, to draw out the darkness from deep inside himself, all his negative emotions. He would be left until those emotions manifested into the start of a living being. Ren questioned as to why he would be making a living being, and Snoke replied that it was an ancient Sith trick lost to time and closely guarded. Powerful Sith would sit and create small beings made from their very darkness, loyal to only them, that were indistinguishable from their own life force. He was to make one of his own, well, at least to the halfway point, and then Snoke would intervene to aid him in bringing it to life. If he succeeded it would bring him further into the dark, increase his power.

' _I will leave you until I sense that it has been created._ ' And with that, his master's presence vanished from his mind, leaving him alone with the dark cave. Ren took a deep breath and cleared his head to start, settling down. Now, all he had to think about was darkness, his own feelings, until it became...something. He wasn't very sure what that something would be, but he trusted that his master would not have left him there to struggle in this cave if he was truly incapable of achieving it. He would last a while even so, he had trained himself to survive for long periods of time without food or water.

He sat for hours, meditating, allowing all of his darkness to come forth. He searched through his very being for every drop of hatred, every drop of anger, every drop of despair. All the emotions that made up the dark side. Ren wanted his creation to be powerful, so he made sure not to miss out on anything. He thought of his ambition, to be the best, the strongest, to conquer the galaxy. He'd need every bit of darkness to fuel the being he'd create, every bit of anger and passion.

 _Passion._ For some reason an image of General Hux came to his mind. Why? He tried to push that thought away but no -memories of that irritating redhead were swimming through his mind now. Ren loathed that man, he hated how he was giving him attention he did not deserve systems away from him. All their arguments, Hux scolding him for every last fit, every clumsy act, how he always demeaned him in front of Snoke, interjecting with complaints that left Ren in trouble. Jealousy over the fact that Hux was dark when he had that annoying-

Ren stopped himself from thinking about that tug to the light. He could feel something forming now, the darkness growing thicker in front of him. He would not taint his creation with that weakness. Thoughts of anger easily replaced the sickening route he'd been on until he felt that the darkness was no longer gathering. He opened his eyes to see a floating ball of blackness in front of him. It was a vague form, curled up on itself with no defining features spare for a few stubs that were possibly limbs. ' _It's kind of cute,_ ' crossed the man's mind and the thing squiggled a bit with that, startling him a bit. Ren hoped that thought hadn't contributed to its development at all. 

Snoke's voice came upon his mind once more, with further guidance for his apprentice. ' _You have completed the first half of creation, but it is yet incomplete. Now, Kylo Ren, imagine drawing it into yourself, creating a space within you for it to reside. Then, let the cave do the work, follow your rawest instinct. I will return at the end of its creation._ ' Snoke's voice filled Ren's head, a familiar crooning he'd been hearing since infancy.

"Yes, my master." His voice was small in the cave, bouncing faintly from the high walls. Ren did not like the feeling of being small, so he quickly focused on the task at hand. Drawing the embryonic creature into himself, yes, he could do that. He had brought it into existence from nothingness, he could move it. Ren closed his dark eyes once more. Within just a few minutes there was a strange feeling on his abdomen, a slight numbness akin to the feeling of putting your hand on water but not breaking the surface. Then a small pressure, and then suddenly the dark feeling from the creation was gone and he felt normal again. Ren opened his eyes, finding himself alone in the cave again.

The creation must have taken on the trait of bearing his own life force, so he could no longer sense it. Surely Snoke would have further instruction for him- no. Ren's eyes widened. His master had clearly said he would not return until the creature was fully created. How was he supposed to finish its creation? Ren didn't know what to do past the point of putting it inside of him. ' _Wait,_ ' he thought, it was _inside_ of him. How would it grow any further? How would it come out? Would he have to cut the thing out of him? When was it going to finish developing?

Questions he could not gain the answers to flooded his mind. Panic set in. Ren had _something inside of his body_ , and he had _no clue_ what was going to happen as it grew. His first thought was to try and sense what was happening, but he remembered the not so convenient fact that it was indistinguishable from his own life force. Why couldn't he have asked for more instructions? Ren silently cursed himself. This was just another test, he could figure out what to do just fine. All he needed to do was calm down and think rationally about things, go over what Snoke had said, and follow orders.

He took deep breaths until his panic faded. Ren repeated what Snoke had said to himself. Alright, his orders had been to let the cave do it's work and to follow his own instinct after taking in his creation. That confirmed his suspicions that the cave was far out of the ordinary. Perhaps it held spirits of some kind, old Sith magic that longed to carry out purpose. The feelings from the wall clawed at the back of his head again, and Ren knew that soon the cave would hold memories of him, that one day someone, something, would feel his own despair scratching at the back of their skull. Back to task, he needed to rely on instinct, on himself. What was his instinct telling him now?

Ren didn't really feel anything major. Long term he supposed would have to be not panicking, the usual want to succeed and return to make his master proud, to finish the creation of the creature. Short term would have to be focus on breathing and keeping steady, try to figure out a way to monitor the growth of the creature, not go back to the ship, _stay in the cave._ The knight gasped at the intensity of that last thought, it had felt like a voice that wasn't his own, wasn't Snoke's.

Yes... He'd stay in the cave. That seemed pretty obvious, a good choice of action. Everything would surely continue going smoothly if stayed put. The ritual was meant for the cave, no doubt it would pull through with the most success in it. Perhaps the thought had come from the cave itself? He hoped that it would continue to tell him things as this process continued on, he'd need it. 

With a sigh, he tried to relax. It could be hours, maybe days, before anything happened. He could use this time to catch up on rest. If something happened, Ren was certain that either the cave or his own instinct would alert him. He laid down, clasping his hands over his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

-

He awoke with a yell at the feeling of something moving inside of him. More specifically, something growing, making his insides shift to give it room. He could feel it underneath his hand, the small bump. The growth stopped and he tried to convince himself it was just his imagination. He sat up and pulled the first few layers of his robes aside to get a look. It could have very well been his eyes messing with him, but he _did_ think his abdomen looked slightly swollen.

He forced himself to stay calm, to try to think rationally about everything. It was just the isolation getting to him, he would be fine. His eyes were playing tricks, the cave was freaking him out. It had to be some kind of test. He laid back down, clenching his fists at his side. He closed his eyes once more, and willed himself back to sleep.

Only to awake again with the same feeling, but more intense. His abdomen was definitely growing, rounded out when he rubbed a hand over it. His belt was slightly tighter. He sat up, panic rising once more. His creation was growing inside of him, with no way to come out. He couldn't very well cut it out himself with his lightsaber, he had no bacta and didn't want to kill himself for some training exercise, even if it seemed like the cave was trying to keep him here.

If he got back to the _Finalizer,_ the medics would be able to cut it out of him and fix him up easily. He was supposed to use the First Order whenever he had missions, a couple of medics and a bacta patch were definitely a part of that.

He stood up, ignoring the mental pulling of the cave, and went back to the surface.

-

The stormtroopers were silent in flying the ship back to the _Finalizer,_ understanding that he did not want to be spoken to. They did not ask questions about why he was turned away from all of them, and did not ask what was going on with his belly.

The growth eventually stopped, leaving him looking like he was six months pregnant. He tried to calm down, but then his belly tightened painfully. The creature was done growing and wanted out. By the time they got back to the ship, the pain had gotten even worse, and came more frequently.

As soon as they had landed and the ship's ramp went down, he went to the medbay, ignoring everyone. Someone called after him, but he didn't respond. Bursting into the medbay, he grabbed the head medic and pulled her into a room.

"Commander Ren!"

" _Help me._ "

"O-of course, sir. What's the problem?"

He gestured to his belly. "The Supreme Leader had me create a Force being, and it grew inside of me. I need it to come out!" The pain came back. "Hurry!"

Seeing the pained expression on his face, she came to a conclusion. "You're in labor!"

"Don't say that!" He didn't want to think of it like that. 

"Let's see if there's a way for it to come out naturally, sir." She had him remove his shirt and lie down on the bed. She left for a moment and came back with a droid and a jar of gel. "This is an ultrasound droid. It just came in, so you're very lucky." He growled, and she set the droid to work. Smearing the cold gel on his abdomen, the droid turned on its holoprojector and put its probe hand onto his belly. An image appeared.

There was a round shape, somewhat oblong, and it was going down a canal. As another pain came, the shape went downwards. He could feel the pressure of it. 

"It looks like you can deliver naturally, sir. However you created the womb must have given it an exit. The pain is your muscles forcing it down. It looks like it's already quite low, so I'll have you change into a gown and get into a birth position."

He felt humiliated as he dressed in a gown and waited for the medic to set up the bed. She brought up stirrups from underneath it, and positioned them a lot higher and far out than he wanted to see. He refused to look at her as she strapped in his legs and moved them out even further. She pressed a button on the bed so the top half tilted up, making him sit up slightly. 

After making sure he was in position, she got between his legs. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if maybe Snoke was trying to teach him humility as well. At least there was only the medic to watch this, and not some of the officers or troopers. 

The door opened. "Ren, why haven't you started your mission re-" Hux stopped, taking in the scene. Ren looked away from him, scowling with his next pain.

"Um, General! Would you mind giving Commander Ren a few minutes? Sir, you need to start pushing." He could feel the urge to push, but didn't want to.

"What is going on?"

"It's a part of my training-"

The medic interrupted him, "Commander Ren is giving birth to an egg, General!"

"Well. I see you had fun on your mission, Ren." Hux was imagining some sort of alien putting the egg inside of him, and Ren was disgusted.

"It's a being of pure darkness I put inside of myself!" Ren snarled. "I'm the only creator!"

"My mistake, then."

He remembered the creation process. "Well, it might kind of be yours as well. I thought about you while I created it."

"That's disgusting, Ren."

"Shut up!"

"Sir!" The medic rose her voice. "You need to focus! General, if you're just going to bother him, I must ask you to leave. Push with your next contraction, sir, or else this is going to take a lot longer than it has to."

Despite the fact that he really didn't want to in front of Hux, he did as she said when the next pain came. It felt horrible, and he didn't want to imagine what it would be like to have an actual child. He was glad the egg was smaller than a baby, even if it the stretch of it still burned.

At least it seemed to be going down quick. The fact that the medic didn't seem at all bothered by the situation surprised him, she was calm and focused on getting it over with. 

Hux stayed in the room, coming over to stand by Ren's side. Ren had half a mind to grab his hand and squeeze it, but decided against it as it would make him look weak in front of the General. Even though he really would like to hold Hux's hand. He held onto the railing of the bed instead, one hand over his belly. He could get through this without showing any weakness or sentimentality, it was a being of darkness and didn't need any affection surrounding its birth.

Grunting as he pushed, he noticed that Hux had taken out a datapad and was working. Ren scowled, and put all of his focus into laying the egg. He'd show Hux he could do this all by himself, that he'd created something great and powerful. He put more effort into pushing, and the egg started to emerge. 

"Keep going like this and it will be out in no time, sir."

As the egg got wider, it got more and more difficult to deliver it. It came out slower, and the stretch of it burned. Ren was sure he was going to tear, but the medic hadn't said anything yet. During the reprieve, the egg would sink back in. 

He shouted as he bore down, leaning forward. It slowly came out, and then suddenly, slipped out of him, followed by some fluids. He gasped, and laid back, panting.

"Oh, it's out." Hux eyed it warily, looking up from his datapad. 

Ren felt drained. The medic cleaned off the egg, and then gave it to him. Ren cradled it, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Eggs had to hatch, and be kept warm, he knew. That would be a good start. He wasn't sure how long it would take, and how warm it needed to be kept. Since it had just come from inside of him, he figured it would need to be kept at his internal body temperature.

The ship's air was cold, so he needed to wrap it up. He didn't have anything at the moment. The medic was cleaning him up, so he looked at Hux and demanded, "Give me your coat."

"What? No!"

"It needs to be kept warm!"

"I'm not putting my coat on your filthy egg!"

"It's not filthy!" Ren took the coat with the Force, glad that Hux kept it over his shoulders for easy taking. He wrapped up the egg, holding Hux back. Once the egg was bundled up and warm, he released Hux.

The General scowled. "Fine, keep it."

"It's like our child, we both have to nurture it until it hatches."

"No thank you."

-

Hux came back from his last shift to find that Ren had invaded his quarters and turned his bed into a makeshift nest for himself and the egg. It had pillows and blankets from both their quarters, and the egg was in the center, Ren curled around it to give it his body heat.

Trying to kick him out was futile, Ren would just shove him with the Force each time he tried, until finally he gave up and climbed into bed. 

Even after three days, he wasn't used to coming in and seeing Ren tend to the egg like a broody mother hen. He sat down at his desk to do work, and was well into checking reports when Ren called out, "Hux! It's hatching!"

He really didn't want to see what was going to come out of the egg, but turned his chair around anyways. He didn't get any closer, in case whatever it was decided to imprint on the nearest person.

After a few minutes of wriggling and pecking noises, a large crack appeared on the egg, soon followed by various other, smaller cracks. A section fell off, and a small black creature made its way out of the shell, slimy and trembling. It looked up at Ren, and made a small coo.

Ren wiped it clean, and let it crawl into his hands. "Hello." Hux didn't like the look of it. It was some sort of creature, an arthropod with armor on it. "You're so cute..."

"What is that?"

"It's a being I created with my own darkness."

"What kind of creature?"

"An isopod, I think... Different types are fairly common on worlds, but not this large." 

"Will you give it to Snoke?" He didn't want some large bug crawling around his rooms.

Ren held it close. "No! This is our baby!"

"No it's not!"

"It looks just like us! It's ours!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
